Gadevi
How Gadevi joined the Tourney Gadevi first appears when he is informed of Rajendra's alliance with Pars, and is angry by the fact his brother has not recognized his succession. When Jaswant reports to him about his failed mission and the loss of the Fortress of Guajarat, he nearly executed him but his Grand Vizier, Mahendra, convince him to spare Jaswant. He decides to use his War Elephant to win a decisive battle against his enemies. He sends a force of 20.000 soldiers to keep the Parsian Troop out of the Battlefield and meets Rajendra at the Fields of Chandigarh with 150.000 soldiers against the 50.000 of Rajendra, far outnumbering his brother. He seems to win the battle when he orders his war elephants to charge as his troops were beginning to be pushed back, but the arrival of the Parsian troops reverses the fate of battle; breaking the elephants's charge and nearly results in the capture of Gadevi himself, who is saved by Jaswant. Back at the Capital, however, he shows no sign of thank to Jaswant, and is informed of his father recovery. He tries to manipulate him into making Rajendra the villain, but his father refuses his statement and declare his succession will be decided by a duel before the Gods. After hearing Daryun will be Rajendra's proxy, he chose a dangerous Criminal, Bahadur, as his own proxy against Mahendra's advice. Thinking he can't be defeated, he is surprise when Daryun suprisely kills Bahadur. He refuses the result and tried to make to overthrown his Father, but he fails when he kills Mahendra as the latter was protesting, pushing his troops to abandon him and be arrested for Treason in the Royal Tribune of the Arena of the Duel. Although Rajendra promises to his dying father Gadevi will be spared, he immediately organized a banquet for Gadevi ( the traditional sign for the execution of a member of A Royal Family). Gadevi begs Rajendra to spare his life, losing in honour in the process. As he saw Arslan entering the hall of the Banquet, he tries to stab him as he thinks he is responsible for his demise. However he is stab in the eye by Arslan's hawk and falls to the ground in pain and defenseless. The move proved to be his dowfall, as Rajendra orders him to be forthwith beheaded. His head is later placed on the Capital's wall. Resurrected, Gadevi plans to steal the Sindhura throne from Rajendra when some women fighters led by Minori come to meet him in battle. How to unlock *Get 2,648 ft in Home-Run Contest with Rajendra. *Play 411 matches. For both methods, you must fight Gadevi at Chandigarh. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with Gadevi by wishing for him from Black Star Shenron or purchasing him for 250 Smash Coins in the Smahs Store. After defeating Gadevi, wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the arrogant older Sindhuran prince, Gadevi!" He will be seen left of Bellwether, right of Dudley (T.U.F.F. Puppy), below Oniwabandana and above Temutai. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Gadevi sits on his war elephant. After the announcer calls his name His war elephant roars and Gadevi jumps off taking out his spear near the camera and says "You would abase yourself so, and for a mere spy?!" Special Moves Tusk Saber (Neutral) Gadevi throws a saber at the opponent. Elephant Lash (Side) Gadevi sweeps the ground with his spear, then does a hopping slash. Sash Slaughter (Up) Gadevi dashes forward and swings his spear up while jumping. Trunk Crush (Down) Gadevi runs at an enemy, then thrusts his spear, then jumps into the air and throws his spear down. Raja's Wrath (Hyper Smash) Gadevi jumps into the air and throws his spear down causing an explosion powerful enough to knock enemies away. Elephant Charge (Final Smash) Gadevi blows a war horn then a horde of war elephants ride through the battlefield ramming into opponents. This stampede stops after ten seconds. Victory Animations #Gadevi spins his spear and sets it behind him and raises his left hand saying "Kneel! I'm Gadevi, the next raja of Sindhura!" #Gadevi swings his spear around himself, then pulls out his sword and says "Just so you know, I don't look favorably upon failure." #Gadevi pierces his spear near his war elephant and says "Even their vaunted cavalry flees before my fearsome beasts!" then his elephant roars. On-Screen Appearance Gadevi jumps off his war elephant and says "Crush the usurper!" Trivia *Gadevi's rival is a Gessen Girls' Academy first year who loves games, Minori. While his second rival if the Electric Legendary Pokemon Zapdos. *Gadevi shares his English voice actor with Enel, Crump (in Magnus Von Grapple, Fujitora and Zarbon. *Gadevi shares his Japanese voice actor with the Flash and Death Sword. *Gadevi shares his French voice actor with Vladimir A. Makarov, Ryuji, Monstrous Ogre, Jet, Necrodeus, Drapion, Demyx and Tarrlok. *Gadevi shares his German voice actor with Achmed the Dead Terrorist. *Gadevi shares his Arabic voice actor with Demyx, Whizz, Iron Nick (Chunin Nick Uchiha in Japan), Fuuma, Kay von Wollenbarth, Jake Boyd (Tachiki in Japan), Reptil, Guan Ping and Jean Vilain. *Gadevi shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Baraggan Louisenbairn, Regigigas, Odolwa, Bason, Zuko, Uryu Ishida, Arthur Read, Anan 7, Akira Otoishi, Jake X4, MC Ballyhoo, Big Bully, Wrath, the left head of Exeguttor, Narsus, Gildarts Clive and Smoke. Category:The Heroic Legend of Arslan characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters